A Day In The Life Of Gakuenchou
by glowie
Summary: [ShizNat MaiOtome] A day in the life of our favorite Gakuenchou. A 3 piece fanfic written by 3 different authors. Morning, Afternoon and Night.
1. Morning

* * *

Disclaimer:  
Yes, I know... I do NOT own any stories. -cries while running away-  
This is a translation attempt of a Chinese ShizNat fanfic. For details of the original work and author, please refer to the bottom of this chapter. Thanks. 

Summary:  
A day in the life of our favorite Gakuenchou. A 3 piece fanfic written by 3 different authors. Morning, Afternoon and Night. I started with the Afternoon but later decided to add in Morning and Night as well. Some shuffling had to be done and I apologize for any confusion / inconvenience caused.

* * *

**A Day In The Life Of Gakuenchou **

**Chapter 1 - Morning **

**Authored by hynobius**

Translated by glowie

* * *

The beginning of a day. 

7am in the morning, Garderobe's Gakuenchou, Natsuki Kruger's bedroom...

Right on time, Natsuki Kruger opened her eyes.

"Ah!"

Flipping the covers aside, she proceeds to rise from the bed when she noticed... sitting on her bedside a pair of dazzling crimson orbs... unblinkingly, focused onto her.

"Shi-zu-ru!" she howled.

Swiftly she grabbed the covers, threw them over herself and wrapped it tightly around her body.

Fuming red, she glared at the sneaky woman who could move around soundlessly --- the star of Otomes, Shizuru Viola.

"Please stop doing this everyday!"

"Do what everyday?"

Adorned on her face, the trademark smile, the ever elegant smile!

However, this one is distinctly different from the one she usually gave others. This is her 'Natsuki only' version, the one carrying a mischievous smirk saying, "I just love to tease you, Natsuki."

Do what everyday??!! She actually has the nerve to put on that smile of hers and ask 'Do what everyday?'?!!

Preparing to counter Shizuru's aggravating response, Natsuki opened her mouth... only to... discover she couldn't find any.

Well, she couldn't possibly respond by saying, "Would you stop sneaking into my room early in the morning everyday to watch me wake up and get dressed?" No freaking way! Shizuru will have a field day with that!

"Ara ara, Natsuki is still shy as ever!"

Maintaining her elegant smile, magnetized voice, unique vocalization of the slang with unknown origin, she continued, "Natsuki, don't you know that I've already seen your body many times already?"

Shizuru's so called "already seen" was referring to their students days when they were taking swimming lessons together.

"Then why do you still do it everyday?"

Natsuki, body now fully hidden beneath the covers leaving only her head exposed hollered.

"Because I wanted to see if I will be lucky enough to catch Natsuki sleeping naked!"

Shizuru's dejected gaze locked unto Natsuki's well hidden body. Natsuki couldn't help but felt shivers crawling up her spine.

Crimson orbs seemingly equipped with x-ray vision; capable of seeing thru the covers and more. Feeling as if she was standing naked right before Shizuru, Natsuki felt her cheeks redden. Decided she needed to hide her face as well, she quickly tucked her head in.

Peering thru the covers, green orbs projected it owner's embarrassed frustration and anger, glaring icy daggers at an obviously amused Shizuru.

"I do not have such a habit!" she growled.

Her current demeanor, completely unbefitting of the usual serious, calm and cool image she maintained in front of her fellow otomes, students as well as the diplomats from various countries.

"Ara ara, why are you so mad?"

Shizuru suddenly leaned forward, her face just inches from Natsuki's.

Ahhh... red faced Natsuki is sooooo cute!

"I personally do not mind if Natsuki were to pay me a visit and watch me waking up and getting dressed every morning!"

Natsuki, eyes darting aimlessly, spluttered, "I do not share that hobby of yours!"

"Natsuki----"

Shizuru's purposely drag out the last syllable as if reeling in a hooked fish. Feeling her heartstring being tugged along, Natsuki's heart was fished out of its confinement and left floating in midair.

"Ara ara, Natsuki's words are so hurtful. You made me look as if I am some craze sexual maniac who likes to see people naked. Natsuki of all people should know that I am only interested in Natsuki's naked body alone!" Not taking any breaks in between, Shizuru finished the flurry of words in one breath.

As Shizuru inched closer, her uniquely faint but intoxicating sweet fragrance, through each sharp intake of breath; started to seep into Natsuki's being. Natsuki's world started to get hazy...

Helplessly floating on cloud nine, red hues continue to spread themselves throughout their host. Reaching the base of her ears they swiftly climb all the way up to her head. The accompanying build up of heat, unable to find a suitable outlet, found themselves conjugating on that same point. Faint steam-like wisp could be seen gradually being released from her head.

"You... You..."

Haha! Seeing a very very red and heated Natsuki seemingly about to pop some blood vessels, Shizuru decided it was enough for today and stood up.

If I extend this session any longer, I think even the covers will be on fire.

She gracefully approached the bedroom door; placing her hand on the door knob.

"By the way, Natsuki." she said while turning around causing a now, out of the covers, hands outstretched reaching for her clothes Natsuki, to awkwardly froze in the middle of the said action.

In full view, her white-colored sexy lingerie hugging her solid frame... leaving little to imagination.

"If Natsuki were to come and watch me wake up and get dressed, please do inform me beforehand."

Shizuru's voice was calm but her eyes at this moment were burning with desire.

"So I can prepare myself." she continued.

"Prepare for what?" A still dazed Natsuki, sheepishly asked.

"To sleep naked of course!"

Intense crimson orbs swept hungrily across Natsuki's body, detailing every curve.

"I eagerly await Natsuki's visit!"

With that, she opened the door and exited the room.

Outside Natsuki's bedroom, her back against the door, heart pulsating wildly, gasping for breath.

Almost... I almost couldn't control myself!

Meanwhile... inside the bedroom...

Feeling as if all her strength had left her, sapped dry by Shizuru's earlier scorching gaze, she sunk back into her bed.

Heart pounding furiously against her chest, her whole body flushed red like a cooked prawn.

"Watch you wake up? I have much better things to do!"

But her mind, having ideas of its own, are already conjuring up various provocative images of a very naked Shizuru!

Her breath quickens.

Ahh... the start of a brand new day!

END of Morning

* * *

**Notes:  
**Seriously... fluff is so much harder to do. I know you guys wanted more fluff... but most of the really nice fluff are err... erm... -blush- not in my limited capability to express... -innocent look-  
I'll see what I can do... 

**Remarks:  
**Author's name nick is hynobius and the orignal article can be found at:  
http :// www . yamibo . com /viewthread.php?tid15336

* * *


	2. Afternoon  1

* * *

Disclaimer:  
Yes, I know... I do NOT own any stories. -cries while running away-  
This is a translation attempt of a Chinese ShizNat fanfic. For details on the original work and author please refer to the bottom of this chapter. Thanks. 

Summary:  
A day in the life of our favorite Gakuenchou. Originally a 3 piece fanfic written by 3 different authors. Morning, Afternoon and Night.

* * *

**A Day In The Life Of Gakuenchou - Afternoon **

**Chapter 2 **

**Authored by asuka**

Translated by glowie

* * *

More?!! This is already the seventeenth! Can you really carry that much? Hrrmpph! And what's with that smile? Are you THAT happy? 

Although seated in front of the Headmistress desk... her desk, Natsuki's line of sight was anywhere but there. Focusing instead on a figure clad in purple down below her office.

Peering through her office's glass window she could clearly see the figure ever graceful even though her arms are filled with bundles of gifts, smiling warmly towards the group of squealing students.

Usually whenever there was a cooking class Shizuru was bound to receive a lot of student's self-made dessert like cookies and cakes.

It seems, today was no exception.

* * *

Natsuki, almost pouting, turned her head around in a huff. Seeing Yukariko about to say something but hesitated, she frowned. 

"What is it?" she spoke, agitation highly evident in her voice.

"Gakuenchou... it's upside down..." she replied not entirely sure if she should voiced her observations.

Stunned, she quickly looked at the paper she was holding in her hands, a report given to her earlier by Yukariko on the student's exam result.

Beside the fact that the report was crumpled under her earlier unconscious ministrations, the report, which she had been holding for sometime now... was indeed facing upside down.

Red from embarrassment, she massages her forehead vigorously and groans.

"Maybe Gakuenchou is tired? Do you need a rest?" thankfully, the kind hearted and considerate Yukariko failed to noticed the real reason behind the Headmistress's lack of concentration.

"I am alright. Miss Yukariko, you can go back to your work now. Once I have finished reading the report I will place it back on your desk."

"Ohh... alright then." Yukariko said and exited the room quietly.

* * *

Seeing that she was now alone, Natsuki slammed the report unto the table. 

It's all Shizuru's fault! It all her fault! Argh! Why does she always affect my emotions like that.

For countless times, Natsuki's many attempts to punish Shizuru by giving her the silent treatment and cold shoulder have failed miserably.

Just take this morning for example, right on the dot she appeared in her room, uninvited, again!

Throughout breakfast, she tried to show her displeasure by ignoring her.

Eventually, Shizuru stopped talking. Feeling proud of herself thinking she had finally won, she was taken aback when she heard her name inches from her ear. Surprised, she lifts up her head to find Shizuru's face right in front of her.

... your face is smudged by tomato sauce.

That's right. That's exactly what she said and before Natsuki could regain her bearings she felt something wet, warm and soft... brushed against her face...

A sharp intake resounded thoughout the hall. What happened after was better left unsaid. Discarding whatever utensils she was holding at that moment Natsuki, face boiling red fled from the scene.

"That Shizuru!"

How could she do that! That was a public restaurant! There were so many people!  
Just that thought alone efficiently recalled the previously dispersed burning redness to her face.

Pacing around angrily in her office engrossed in muttering inaudible phrases under her breath, Natsuki did not noticed the fact that she wasn't alone anymore.

"What about me?"

A unique yet gentle voice filled the room. Its owner seemingly tickled with what she was witnessing.

She froze. Turning around awkwardly, she was greeted with a highly amused Shizuru who was obviously enjoying the moment.

"Shiz... Shizuru!? When did you come in?"

"Hrmm... when you were saying 'That Shizuru'."

She gracefully approached Natsuki's table and gently placed a cup of hot red tea and a tray of cookies.

"It's tea time now. After such a busy day Natsuki should take a rest."

Reclining herself into her black leather chair she glanced quietly at the plate of cookies. Pouting slightly, she looked away.

"I don't want it."

"Hmm?"

"I said I don't want the cookies."  
Hrrmppphh. No way would I want to eat what your fangirls have given you!

Of course... Natsuki did not vocalize that second part of her thought.

"... I made them myself you know... Natsuki really don't want to try?"

Shizuru explained as if she could guess what was bothering Natsuki.

"Eh? You also made..."

Curses! Although she caught her own slip up but too much had been revealed already.

"also?"

Shizuru's line of sight moved from where Natsuki sat to the huge glass window behind her, a knowing smile forming.

"Ara ara... Natsuki should know better that I would never offer her what others have given me."

Sensuously she made her way around the huge office desk towards the side of Natsuki's chair. Lowering herself slowly she placed her lips right beside her ear, "Are you... jealous?"

As she spoke, Shizuru's breath carrying its owner's unique scent filled Natsuki's senses.

As if on cue, Natsuki's cheek turned bright red. Instinctively she pushed backwards in a desperate attempt to place some distance between them.

"Of course not! And don't come too close!"

Smiling seductively, she moved closer instead. Sitting herself unto Natsuki's lap, she encircled her arms around her neck.

"Is it really? Why do I feel Natsuki's expression and her words seemed to be contradictory?"

Crimson eyes winked suggestively eyeing the now flabbergasted person before her.

"You... You... Get up now!"

She quickly tries to push Shizuru away but that only got the brown-haired woman to respond by wedging even closer. For fear of causing Shizuru pain Natsuki's half-hearted actions were not the least successful in deterring the older woman.

Just as they were busy with their little tug of war, the office door squeaked slightly.

Alarmed, both quickly turned towards the entrance. The door was slightly ajar but no one was in sight.

They looked at each other, confused. Shizuru, reluctantly stopped her teasing session stood up and walk towards the door. Peering outside the hallway she couldn't find anyone.

Brows knitted, Shizuru closed back the door. However, before she could turn around she heard Natsuki bellowed in anger.

"How dare you!!!"

Panicked, she quickly turns around to find a way beyond fat black cat sitting on top of Natsuki's desk, gobbling down the cookies she had prepared for Natsuki.

Surprisingly, the fat object was agile despite the extraneous weight her body had to bear. Jumping down the desk before Natsuki could pin her down, she looked back at Natsuki smiling smugly.

"No!!! The report!!! I haven't finished it yet!"

Holding up the now not only crumpled but spotted with various little paw prints of a report, Nasuki wailed. Adorning her face a priceless expression of utmost cuteness.

"Don't you think you can get away with this!!!" she declared before she lunged for Mikoto yet again.

Sounds of banging, crashing and things breaking filled the room.

Ignoring Natsuki's death glares Mikoto struts her victory swaying her tail in mocking amusement and to top if off, she lazily meowed as if bored by Natsuki's lame attempts of catching her.

"Argh! I hate you!"

Just as she readies herself for around round of attack, she was held back by the shoulders.

"Allow me."

Before the two simple words settled, she was gone from Natsuki's sight.

Only when she heard her name did she turned around to find the brown-haired woman, a fat cat in hand, approached herself while smiling pleasantly.

"How do you want me to handle this?"

Natsuki glanced around, taking in the sorry state of her office before looking back to the now struggling Mikoto, releasing a resigned sigh.

"That's Queen Mashiro's cat... What other choices do we have?" she said.

Shizuru did not answer but was looking quietly at Mikoto who was now grinning from ear to ear upon hearing Natsuki's helplessness.

"If that is the case, please allow me to handle the matter."

Shizuru said before exiting the office, Mikoto in tow.

She placed Mikoto in a corner along the hallway. The cat immediately barred its teeth in anger, screeching menacingly.

"I don't care whose pet you belonged to nor do I care what havoc you create in the school grounds. However..." she paused.

Crimson orbs darken coldly, "You shouldn't have disturbed my alone time with Natsuki nor should you have eaten the dessert I have prepared for Natsuki! Because of that, be prepared to pay." she continued.

That afternoon, a pitiful shrill wailed throughout the hallway of the northern building.

From that day onwards, although the mischievous Mikoto still disturbs the peace within the school grounds, she religiously avoid Natsuki's office like the plague.

Whenever she approached the area she can't help but shivered with fearful eyes before recharting her path away from the spot.

But that is all in the future...

* * *

Witnessing the fleeing form of Mikoto, Shizuru returns to Natsuki's office. 

"Shizuru? What did you do? I thought I heard the fat cat screaming."

Natsuki who was kneeling on the floor picking up pieces of papers scattered all over her office, looked up and asked.

"Do not worry Natsuki, I just gave her some lesson on the necessity of proper etiquette."

Smiling pleasingly, she joined Natsuki.

* * *

20 minutes later, apart from the crumpled paw print filled report, the office finally somewhat regained its former glory. 

Exhausted, Natsuki slumped back into her chair massaging her throbbing temples.

"I'll prepare some tea for you."

"Thanks."

Clearing the mess which was previously a tray of cookies before being ravished mercilessly by Mikoto, Shizuru made her way to the sink.

Suddenly, the whole building shook. The quake almost caused Shizuru to drop the tea set.

Natsuki sprung from her seat almost immediately and look through the window.

Approximately 200 meters away huge columns of fire filled the sky followed by a series of loud explosions one after another.

Judging from the distance and direction the source of the commotion seemed to be the student's practice grounds.

Grabbing her coat from the chair Natsuki rushes out from her office with Shizuru following closely behind.

TBC

* * *

**Note:**  
Ahh... finally... something without ANGST as a tag. -grins-  
However... I think it is easier to translate angst than comedy.  
(Our sadistic mind sort of does the rest of the translation **VIVIDLY**... LOL) 

I hope it did managed to earn a few smiles. :)  
This is a short story. Just one more chapter and its done. I can then move on to the next ANGST by the same author.

And ohh... please give me your honest review. As usual, ANY FORM OF CORRECTIONS OR BOMBARDMENTS are welcomed. Thanks.

tomato#1: -SPLAT- Thanks so much to SychoBabbleX for the correction. I am so confused when is a comma needed and when it is not. -sob-

**Remarks:**  
Author's name nick is asuka666  
The link to the article is  
http // www . yamibo . com / viewthread.php?tid15497&extra&page1  
The link to the author's blog is  
http // www . wretch . cc / blog / asuka666

* * *


	3. Afternoon 2

* * *

Disclaimer:  
Yes, I know... I do NOT own any stories. -cries while running away-  
This is a translation attempt of a Chinese ShizNat fanfic. For details of the original work and author, please refer to the bottom of this chapter. Thanks. 

Summary:  
(**MORNING ADDED as Chapter 1**) A day in the life of our favorite Gakuenchou. Originally a 3 piece fanfic written by 3 different authors. Morning, Afternoon and Night.

* * *

**A Day In The Life Of Gakuenchou - Afternoon **

**Chapter 3 **

**Authored by asuka**

Translated by glowie

* * *

Towering above the practice grounds a group of hideous slaves could be seen from afar. 

"Slave!?"

Without slowing down, she turned around and commanded Shizuru who was closely behind her, "Quickly, materialize and engage the slaves. I will come as soon as I can."

"Understood."

Shizuru nodded, materialized and flew towards the direction of the practice grounds.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#--#-#-#-  
_The Headmistress without approval from the committee is not allowed to materialize with the sole exception of her being in harm's way._  
-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#--#-#-#-

Natsuki has never before hated this rule as much as now. But as long as she is Gakuenchou, the Headmistress of Garderobe, she has no choice but to obey.

Driven by anxiety she increased her pace and continue to run towards the destination.

Her steps urgent echoing her furious heartbeat, worried what she might find at the practice grounds. Scheduled today was the 1st combat lesson for the new students.

Those kids are all still weak and inexperienced.

* * *

When she had arrived at the scene, she was somewhat relieved to find that although there were students who were wounded mostly just suffered minor injuries. 

In the meantime between Shizuru and Yukariko most of the slaves were swiftly taken care off.

It would be just a matter of time before all the slaves would be destroyed.

Gathering helpers she quickly formed teams to help in dispersing the students from that area.

Only after seeing both the Meisters are about to clear the last of the orphans did Natsuki allowed herself to catch her breath.

Everything seemed to be under control now.

One of the slaves knowing the futility of the struggle suddenly disengaged from the fight and aimed and shot a fireball towards the students.

"Damn!"

Totally unexpected both the meisters didn't have enough time to intercept the attack before it hit its destination and exploded. A student was flung and fell beside Natsuki, groaning in pain. Her left arm was bleeding profusely.

Natsuki witnessed her own student hurt right before her eyes, despite her being so near she couldn't save her.

Ablaze with anger, Natsuki's green orbs darken with a deadly coldness that seemed to freeze the very air around her.

Kneeling down, she picked up the staff used as a weapon by the corals.

Lifting the grayish staff she flung it towards the slave with the cold purposeful determination of an executioner.

Cutting through the air with unbelievable deadly velocity it pounded through the slave's body leaving a gaping hole in its chest killing it instantly.

After dealing with the last two slaves, Shizuru and Yukariko descended to the ground.

"Gakuenchou! You are amazing!" Yukariko exclaimed in amazement towards Natsuki who was now bandaging the wounded student.

"You managed to not only to kill the orphan by using the coral's practice staff in one hit but doing it without materializing!"

"Most definitely. Even during her student days Natsuki has always been the top fighter. Although she was not first overall nobody could beat her when it comes to combat."

De-materializing, Shizuru now clothed back in her purple uniform nodded her appreciation towards Yukariko for a job well done before walking towards Natsuki.

* * *

"Do you need my help?" 

"It's ok. All the wounded have been taken care off by Youko... except her..."

At that, Natsuki can't help but felt responsible; green orbs dimmed with guilt and shame.

That kid should have been safe if she wasn't helping me aiding the other students.

Not long after Youko and her medical team has picked up the wounded and left the orphan threw the surprise attack.

"I am sorry. I was not able to protect you."

The student, although face pale from the loss of blood, firmly shakes her head and said, "It's not your fault. It's entirely my incompetency that I couldn't dodge in time."

"...Thank you. You are indeed a gentle and thoughtful child."

Patting her on the head she bended down, picked her up with ease and proceeded to carry her towards the infirmary.

"Ah! Gakuenchou, I... I..."

Natsuki's sudden course of action caused the student to blush helplessly and started flurrying.

"The ambulance has left and it will take time to get them to come back but your wound should be taken care of as soon as possible."

"But... I can still walk..."

"Since Gakuenchou has decided to bring you there herself just do as she wishes. Do not resist further." Shizuru added.

Taking the advice of the Meister of the Graceful Amethyst, the student after a slight hesitation gave in.

In truth, Natsuki's adamancy would not have allowed her room to reject her offer in the first place.

* * *

After placing the student gently on the sick bay with care, just as she was about to leave, she felt a tug on her sleeves. 

"Gakuenchou-sama."

After her call out, the still blushing student looked down helplessly seemingly unsure of how to continue.

Seeing this, Natsuki knelt down leveling her eyes with hers, smiled warmly and asked "What is it?"

The student, stunned, looked sheepishly at Natsuki's rare display of smile and gentleness blushed even more.

Clamping down on the pain and with difficulty she managed to retrieve from her pocket a bag of cookies. "This is what I have made in the cooking class today I hope Gakuenchou will accept it."

Blushing furiously she half-blindly pushed the gift into Natsuki's hands.

Almost immediately after, she quickly pulled back her hand along with her gift.

"Huh?"

"I am sorry, I did not notice. The cookies... in the midst of the chaos were crushed... I can't possibly give them away."

Such a rare opportunity... lost. Time and time again she has wanted to give her something but has never been able to gather enough courage to do so.

But... gripping that bag of cookies... the girl cannot help but felt being dealt an unfair hand and cried.

"Please... give it to me. Didn't you say you wanted to give it to me? How can you retract your gift?"

Still smiling she carefully reclaimed the bag of cookies, opened it and ate a piece in front of her.

"It was delicious. Thank you."

The girl, moved by Natsuki's gentle kindness felt tears streaming down her face. Natsuki took out her handkerchief and gently wiped the tears from her face.

"Rest and get well soon. I will be looking forward for your next batch of cookies."

"Sure!!!"

The girl nodded ecstatically, her face filled with blissful happiness before lying down and allow Youko to tend to her wounds.

* * *

Only after she has walked out of the infirmary did she notice Shizuru looking thoughtfully at her. 

"What is it?"

"Did that cookie taste that good?"

Stopping in her tracks, Natsuki offered the bag of cookies to Shizuru.

"It's quite good. Want one?"

"No thanks."

Turning her head aside and with quick and urgent strides she took off ahead of Natsuki.

Not knowing when it had begun but from her earliest memory Shizuru was always either walking beside her or slightly behind her; Never did she, like now, seemingly leaving her behind and walking way ahead of her.

Taken aback by this sudden display Natsuki hurried her steps and once caught up with her, matching her strides she walked beside her.

* * *

"Shizuru?" 

"Leave me alone."

"Angry? Why?"

"I am not angry. Just..."

Stopping her fleeting pace she turned and face Natsuki.

"Natsuki in truth is a very gentle and kind person. Most people didn't have the opportunity to know the real you for they are all scared of the stern and serious front you constantly carry with you. If they had known better... you would not have just received a bag of cookies."

"But don't you too receive a lot of cookies?"

"That's different!"

"What's the difference?"

Shizuru's sudden outburst and out of the norm reaction greatly confuses Natsuki.

"I know that those are just mere admirers. I know how to comfort them, how to care without giving them false hopes. But you..."

"You meant to say I don't?"

Steeling her gaze towards crimson orbs, green colored eyes darken revealing the brewing storm from within.

She did not seem pleased to hear Shizuru's words.

"Forget it. Assume I never said that."

Averting her gaze, Shizuru turned to walk away.

"Stop! I would not allow you to leave this place without settling this."

Grabbing her arm she firmly pulled her back and forces her look straight into her eyes.

"Why can't you just admit that you were jealous?"

"Natsuki is mine, mine alone! No one is qualified to compete with me; I have no need to be jealous."

Raising her eyebrows in surprise green orbs found its crimson counterpart avoiding its gaze.

"Is it now? If that is the case, please look at me and say it again."

"Don't want to."

The tone shedding its earlier awkwardness now carries a tinge of shyness.

Natsuki laughed.

"Open your mouth."

"Huh?"

In that instant when Shizuru had her mouth opened, Natsuki quickly threw in a piece of cookie she had readied in her hands.

Unsure of the reason behind Natsuki's actions, she looked at Natsuki in bewilderment.

In the next instant she found her chin being lifted up, in front of her is Natsuki's almost wickedly smiling face.

"The corner of your mouth... cookie crumbs."

"Mou there is no such thing. I..."

Whatever little protest she had were engulfed in that kiss.

Below the setting sun two figures could be seen locked together, blissfully losing themselves into their kiss.

Garderobe's Headmistress, Natsuki Kruger's day, like always is exciting and eventful.

As darkness slowly takes over Garderobe the bustling academy became silent welcoming the arrival of night...

The End.

* * *

**Notes:  
**Finally! It's completed. )  
As for Morning and Night... maybe after finishing my next angst piece... I'll come back and fill them in?  
I have a feeling you guys will SERIOUSLY need fluff after THAT piece... -grins very evilly-  
I know I did... -sob- 

I have a WORD that I just cannot translate and it has bugged me for some time now... help?  
What is the word you use to describe a kid or girlfriend action when they are being playfully difficult in a cute way? You know... the one that made you feel fuzzy inside and just have to give in to their ridiculous request when they pull this stunt.  
Thanks in advance.

**Remarks:**  
Author's name nick is asuka666.  
The link to the article is  
http // www . yamibo . com / viewthread.php?tid15497&extra&page1  
The link to the author's blog is  
http // www . wretch . cc / blog / asuka666

* * *


	4. Night

**Disclaimer:  
**Yes, I know... I do NOT own any stories. -cries while running away-  
This is a translation attempt of a Chinese ShizNat fanfic. For details of the original work and author, please refer to the bottom of this chapter. Thanks. 

**Summary:  
**As the title suggested. A day in the life of our favorite Gakuenchou. A 3 piece fanfic written by 3 different authors. Morning, Afternoon and Night. Finally did the Night part... sorry for the delay guys. -bows-

* * *

**A Day In The Life Of Gakuenchou - Night **

**Chapter 4 **

**Authored by lingxue (yuki)**

Translated by glowie

* * *

Holding Shizuru's hand, she led her back into the building. Natsuki did not return to her office, which was where she would normally go. Instead, she brought Shizuru with her into her living quarters. 

"Natsuki?" a confused Shizuru asked.

"The documents can wait till tomorrow." Natsuki plainly answered. "And with the slaves incident in the academy today... I am tired."

Truth be told, Natsuki was not the one being tired but rather Shizuru. The earlier confrontation with the slaves had taken a lot out of Shizuru and knowing her, as long as she is still working, Shizuru would continue to keep her company. Only when she stops working will the older woman allow herself some rest.

"Hrm... in that case, you'd better get some rest." Upon hearing the younger woman's admission Shizuru immediately offered, "I'll get the hot water ready."

Natsuki stopped her. "Let the servants take care of that. I'll let you take your bath first, I need to go out for awhile."

"Huh?" Shizuru knows the younger girl always favoured a relaxing bath before dinner, an important part of her daily ritual to unwind from a hard day's work. Not wanting the younger girl to wait, Shizuru would always ensure the hot water is ready whenever Natsuki needed it. Didn't Natsuki said she was tired? Why didn't she bathe first?

"You go first." Natsuki urge as she turned her face to the side. "else... else I will get angry."

Crimson orbs gaze intently towards the raven-haired beauty. Is Natsuki keeping something from me? However, seeing that Natsuki is so adamant, she decided to best yield for now. "In that case... I'll bathe first then."

Watching Shizuru making her way to the bathroom, Natsuki silently snuck out of her living quarter and proceed to the kitchen.

Come to think of it, ever since she met Shizuru in the academy, Shizuru had always taken the trouble to prepare food and desserts for her. Never once did she returned the favour.

Since Shizuru has had a tough day today, it would be too inconsiderate to expect her to prepare dinner as well no?

Ever since the raven-haired woman has graduated, kitchen is one of the places she rarely visits. In her early years of serving as a column, she had to travel a lot and most of her ... needs are settled in the outdoor, BBQ style. Things didn't improve much after she took over the role of Gakuenchou, between her demanding workload and the many meetings and formal parties that required her attendance, she gladly allow Shizuru or the maids to take care of this aspect of her life.

Hopefully... she hadn't lose whatever little cooking skills she had gained during her schooling years.

Nervously, she equipped herself with knives, frying pan and various cooking ingredients. Sigh... it has been a long time... hopefully she still remembers how to use them properly.

As she was about to place the frying pan onto the table, sticking out like an eyesore on top of the table, a bunch of exquisitely packed bags of cookies. Furrowing her brows, she proceeded to unceremoniously dumped the gifts the students had given to Shizuru into the bin.

Focusing back to the task at hand...

'Don't be afraid, do not be afraid'. She kept reassuring herself.

'Although your cooking grade has always been hovering on the thin line of pass vs fail... although you have absolutely no idea how to use the multitude of kitchen utensils and equipment... your grade are the best when it comes down to knowledge and fighting skills. Just take this as if you're managing the academy or better yet! engaged in a fight to the death.'

Regardless... she really wanted, for once, to cook for Shizuru.

* * *

Tired. Allowing her body to relax in the spacious bathtub, Shizuru decided to pamper herself for once, to just sit back and enjoy a good hot bath. 

The Gakuenchou, without approval from the board of committee is not allowed to materialize with the sole exception of her being in harm's way... Because of this, she had requested to be transferred back to the academy from her assignment out in the field. She wanted to assist Natsuki in the daily administrative tasks but most importantly, to stay close and ensure her safety personally.

In fact... this is her greatest desire? No? To be able to watch over Natsuki, to protect her... Shizuru, being brought up in the luxury of nobility, one whose life has been carefully planned and laid out... This is the first time she had something she personally wanted to do.

Enduring the daunting training, working hard to earn the title of No. 1 so that she could freely choose her path. Forsaking the luxurious lifestyle that her namesake brings, she willingly offered herself as one of the 5 Columns, a position that only promises dangerous missions, huge responsibility and a heavy workload. All of this is but for one single important person in her life.

The only thing is... will this important person ever understand this feeling of hers?

"Clang!" a muffled sound from afar managed to made its way into the bathroom but in its weakened state, it failed to attract the brown-haired beauty's attention.

'Hrmm... I haven't prepare dinner... no matter... I'll just have the maids take care of that for today...'

The excellent heating water system did its job well... it wasn't until another good half and hour before Shizuru lazily pulled herself out of the bathtub.

* * *

"Natsuki?" Shizuru uncharacteristically knitted her brow when she couldn't find her raven-haired beauty in the living hall nor her bedroom. 

Just as she was thinking of making a trip to the Gakuenchou's office, she saw Natsuki sticking out her head from the dining room. With slightly redden cheeks, she said. "Dinner is ready. Let's eat."

"Huh?" A surprised Shizuru lifted her brows and proceed to make her way to the dinning table.

Taking into account Shizuru Viola's standard, the food currently spread out on the table can no way be considered as 'inviting'.

Faint fragrace of banana barely managed to mask the charred odor snaking in from the kitchen. Simple white-colored bowls and plates were used to house various dishes.

A brownish soup, emitting a slightly off aroma of what should have been vanilla coupled with what should have been thin slices of ham and cheese but looked more like mashed instead, served as the main course.

Mixed admist the slightly overdone vegetable dish are seemingly charred chunks of beef and as for dessert? Unbaked egg pudding with a layer of charred sugary water floating on top.

"I spent over an hour for this!" standing beside the table, Natsuki, head looking to the side, most probably hiding her beet red cheeks. "Even if they are not nice there is nothing I can do about it. There isn't any other things you can eat."

Shizuru smiled. Walked towards Natsuki and gave her a form-fitting hug. "I am so happy! This is the first time Natsuki has cooked for me!"

"Shiz... Shizuru! That's enough!" A sizzling red Natsuki hollared but did no attempt to free herself from her predicament.

'Sigh... forget it... it's been a hard day for her, I'll cut her some slack.' Natsuki convinced herself that's the reason she didn't push her away.

Smiling happily, the bewitching beauty decided to let Natsuki off the hook while she averted her attention onto the food.

Nudging Natsuki to sit down beside her, she proceeded to try out the soup. Surprisingly, it taste really good. "Delicious!" she praised.

Unconvinced, the raven-haired beauty smiled wryly while poking around at her other dishes, not making any move to try any out, "You don't need to comfort me you know... I know how my skills are where cooking is concerned."

That meal was prepared by recalling what little she has learnt from her student days, needless to day, even Natsuki herself dread to try them out herself.

They must have been awful. She really didn't know where she got the courage to even present the mess on the table, in front of Shizuru.

Shaking her head, "No... honestly, they really taste good!". Scooping some soup, she moved the spoon to Natsuki's mouth and urge her to try. "Try it!"

"Mou, Shizuru! I can feed myself..." Snatching the spoon, she closed her eyes and braced herself as she glup down the brownish liquid in one go. "Hmm... not bad!"

"Ara, I told you so!" Shizuru proceed to cut a slice of beef. Altough it is a little burnt on the outside, the inside are still juicy and tender.

By just looking at its outward appearance, one would never have known the delicacy of the dishes.

Just like the one who prepared them. Just like her Natsuki. Everyone assumed she's cold and unapproachable but they were all duped by her outward appearance. She's actually really sweet and gentle in the inside.

Enjoying the red wine, inexpensive but the perfect companion for the beef, Shizuru hid her sly smile behind the glass. 'I guess this is for the best after all; if too many get to know this side of Natsuki... she's sure to get a lot of admirers.'

The goodness of Natsuki? Need only be known by her alone.

"What are you smiling at?" A curious Natsuki asked.

"Nothing..."

Clouds of curiousity still lingered upon jade green orbs as they glanced across to their crimson counterpart, eventually giving up, she continued to eat.

"Natsuki."

"Yes?"

Holding Natsuki's slender but rough hands; hands which fingers are now covered with plasters. "Thank you."

Thanks, for all that you have done for me.

* * *

After dinner, Natsuki ran into the bathroom. Alone, under the shower, she unconciously touch her lips with her fingers. 

Tonight's dinner was sweet to the core! In less than one hour, Shizuru has successfully stolen quite a number of kisses.

Really! Shizuru! After all these years, still as flirtious as ever. If only she'll behave and not be such a handful, she'll be the epitome of perfect.

Closing her eyes, reminiscing the purple clad figure, the mesmerizing smile, bewitching orbs and those soft succulent lips...

The raven-haired beauty, deep down in her heart, knew she was grateful for Shizuru's initiative-ness. Without, her Otome life would only be filled with the desire to fight and she would never have experience this wonder.

Back in the living room, the lights have been dimmed. Under the soft glow, Shizuru, half sat on the couch, was reading a book.

"The Otome Book of Conduct". Such a serious topic. Natsuki moved forward, took the book, catching a surprised Shizuru off-guard and kissed her full on the lips.

"Hmm..."

Eventually, lips unwillingly part allowing their owners to replenish much needed air.

"Sleep in my room tonight." Natsuki said.

"Huh?"

"Saving you the trouble to come over and disturb me tomorrow morning. No?" Natsuki teased as she pinched her nose.

Shizuru pouted and then laughed along. It is this, Natsuki's accomodation, that she dared to repeat her various teasing attempts on her.

This is their way of enjoying each other's company. No?

"Shall we?"

"Yes." Natsuki nodded. Holding Shizuru's hands, she lead Shizuru into her bedroom. Shizuru closed the door as they entered.

"Shizuru, I love you."

"Huh?"

"What? You didn't hear that? I won't repeat myself!"

"Ara, ara! Don't be stingy. Please say it again!"

"No way... Eh! Shizuru, watch where you place you hands! What are you doing? Hey! Uhh..."

FIN

* * *

**Notes:**  
I am SOOOOO SORRY for the delay! I err.. hehehe... got caught up on online games after a one year absence.. hehee... sigh.. there goes my life... AGAIN... -sob-  
Seeing that there's quite a lot of sweet stuff floating around... I guess its safe for me to continue translating 'Entangled Love'. Due to err... -cough-onlinegames-cough- I won't be able to update as frequent as I used to... sorry about that. 

Ahh... I also want to apologize for any mistakes... I don't have a spelling checker on this machine (my game machine! Muhahahaha). But if you're feeling generous, as usual, I absolutely welcome any corrections. Thanks:)

Thanks to ALEXISSA2 for the correction. Yes it should be "make her way" not "away" -blush- Thanks.

**Remarks:**  
Author's name nick is lingxue or yuki  
The link to the article is http // www . yamibo . com / viewthread.php?tid15636&extra&page1  
The link to the author's blog is http // www . wretch . cc / blog / yukil84  
(she has a LOT of heart warming pieces of ShizNat... I'll be working on some of those in the future)

* * *


End file.
